1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pipe, and more particular to an anti-breaking structure for an end closure of a heat pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat pipe is a heat conducting component sealed in vacuum and filled with a working fluid. In FIG. 1, a conventional heat pipe 1a includes a pipe body 10a, a closed end 11a disposed at an end of the pipe body 10a, a tapered end 12a disposed on another end of the pipe body 10a, and an upper portion of the tapered end 12a is tapered into a tapered portion by a pipe tapering process and an end of the tapered portion is clamped by a pipe sealing tool to form a compressed pipe wall 13a, and a soldering joint 14a formed and soldered at the top of the compressed pipe wall 12a for sealing the tapered end 12a of the heat pipe 1a, so as to complete the manufacture of the heat pipe 1a. 
Since the heat pipe 1a is a component extended lengthwise, an end closure of the heat pipe 1a protruded to the outside is hit very frequently by other objects. If the end closure is hit by external forces, the pipe body 10a will be collided and deformed easily, since the heat pipe 1a has not gone through any hardening process. The pipe body 10a, particularly the end closure of the heat pipe 1a made of a softer metal such as copper may be hit and deformed by external forces easily. As the external diameter of the heat pipe 1a becomes smaller after the heat pipe 1a is tapered, and the plastic deformation of the compressed metal damages the internal structure of the heat pipe 1a, the heat pipe 1a is no longer as strong as before, and thus the end closure of conventional heat pipes 1a may be broken or cracked easily when the heat pipes 1a are collided by external forces, and the damaged heat pipes 1a cannot be used anymore.